


First Day

by LadyNighty12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Secret Sanders, idk - Freeform, what's this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighty12/pseuds/LadyNighty12
Summary: (my gift for @silverrhayn on Tumblr)It's Virgil's first day of Kindergarten and he doesn't want to go. And he doesn't know what he's supossed to do there.Thankfully, neither do his new friends.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverrhayn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silverrhayn).



> Hi! This is one of my gifts for @silverrhayn :D  
> I hope you like it!  
> Warnings: a few curses because I swear like a sailor  
> Also, please keep in mind that english is not my mother language. So there's gonna be mistakes, but feel free to mention them  
> Note: IDK anything about children or kindergarten. And the kids are five years old

“I don’t want to go, Mom”

His mother sighed, a playful smile appearing in her lips as she lightly poked the lump below the covers that was her son. Her son that was going to be late to his first day of Kindergarten if he didn’t get ready in that precise moment.

“Why not, Virgil?”

“It’s scary”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah”

Chuckling, she sat down next to her child and kept poking him with both hands “Care to explain, you little ruffian?”

“I don’t know!” he squeaked, trying to wriggle his way out of his mother’s hands.

“You don’t know why you’re scared?”

“No! I mean that I don’t know!” frustrated by his mother’s questions and endless poking, he rolled out of bed and sat at the floor, pouting and glaring at his mom “I don’t know anyone, I don’t know what we’ll do, I know nothing!”

“That’s normal Virgil. It’s hard, yes, but it’ll happen a lot of times in your life” at her words, Virgil’s eyes widened and he quickly crawled to get under his bed “Virgil, no! You’ll get stuck!” she grabbed him by the waist and pulled him out, but he squirmed in her hold.

“I’ll live forever under the bed; it’ll be no problem!”

“Virgil, no! I-” she paused, an idea surging in her head “Virgil… what would Mulan do?”

Virgil stopped squirming “Save China?”

She laughed, shifting Virgil until they were face to face “Well, yes, because that was what she had to do. And yes, it was scary, but that didn’t stop her, did it?”

“No…” he mumbled, eyes looking down and hands playing with his sleeves. His mom took his hands into hers, and he relaxed almost instantly –mom’s hands were so _warm_ \- and turned to look at her.

“I know you are scared, Virgil, but I promise you’ll have a good time. You can even make it a mission! And it can have little missions within, like making friends or learning something new. How does it sound?”

Virgil put on his best thoughtful face “Mulan had a dragon…”

She deadpanned “You can take my familiar”

Gasping, Virgil nodded and rushed to get ready.

Half an hour later, they both kissed Ma goodbye and got into the car, the two of them carrying important items they would need through their day: in Susan Sanders’ case it was her bag, her briefcase, a tupper full of delicious food made by her loving wife, and a big thermos; while in Virgil Sanders’ case it was a Spiderman themed backpack, a lunch box with Ma’s food (and _two_ more cookies than what they normally let him eat) and his Mom’s familiar (that was, in fact, a stuffed dragon Susan had since she was six but shhh).

All too soon, Mom was wishing him luck and kissing his forehead before leaving to get to work, her instruction of ‘getting inside the classroom with the green door when he was ready’ being told once more.

He stared at the green door, not knowing if he really was ready. Nor knowing what he was supposed to do besides get in.

“Hey, do you know why we’re here?” said a voice to his left. Flinching, he turned to look at them and found a boy his age with unruly caramel hair, eyes with _two different_ colors and a Bugs Bunny themed backpack.

“Huh… I’m not sure” he admitted. Ma had said something like ‘early education’ and ‘preparing for school’ but he didn’t understand. Like, at all.

“You were told to get inside, too?” he asked, his hands tightening their hold on the backpack straps.

“Yeah”

“Hum”

A pause.

“Hey, I like your backpack”

“Thanks” the other kid smiled and, for some reason, showed him his middle finger.

“Why are you doing that?” he frowned with confusion. What did that mean? Ma had always told him that it was rude to use the middle finger to point at something, but she never told him why.

“I don’t know” he shrugged “My brother Remy does it all the time around his friends, so I guess it’s some kind of salute”

Virgil nodded. Yeah, it seemed like it.

“Kids, please get inside, the class will begin in a minute” a young man with a big smile approached them, and with a soft movement of his hand he signaled to the door.

The kids quickly obeyed, but not without the kid with mismatched eyes saying ‘you have a thicc butt’ at the man.

“That’s another thing my brother says” he told Virgil proudly “That way he will know I know grown up things”

Virgil thought it was really clever.

“Alright kids, all of you please sit in the floor of the classroom for a quick introduction and we’ll go to the tables later, okay?” the children followed his instruction (some of them a little reluctantly but hey, he couldn’t blame them) and sat in a formless mass at the floor.

Well, except one child.

The child that hadn’t stopped crying since their mom left.

“Hey kiddo, could you please come and join us?” the teacher (or at least Virgil thought he was a teacher) asked with a soft voice, walking towards the wailing boy.

“No!” he screamed, and Virgil and a few other kids covered their ears at the loudness of his voice “I want my mom! She is sick and she needs me!”

“Your mom allergies were flaring up, that was all”

“I’ll give you a dollar if you let me go!” he pleaded, waving the dollar like mad.

It took almost five minutes to calm down the boy, and two more to clean his face with wet wipes and comb his hair ‘back to the royal look’ (the kid’s words) it had. Thomas sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom, spending another three minutes in recovering everyone’s attention.

“Okay, kids, let’s begin” he put on his best smile and hoped the bags under his eyes didn’t ruin the cheerful image he wanted to give “I’m Thomas Sanders and I will be your teacher for the school year” he ignored the scream of a girl saying ‘a _year_?’ and kept going “The recess is at 10:00 am, and it lasts 30 minutes. You will use that time to eat, play and or go to the bathroom. Okay? You can ask me to go to the bathroom anytime, but please don’t do it if you don’t need to go. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Now, please grab a seat at whatever table you want, and chat a little with your companions as I prepare an activity”

Watching everyone run and almost trip over each other trying to get a seat, Virgil stayed still in his place, fear in his eyes at the aggressiveness and energy of the other kids. He wanted nothing more than to leave the classroom, but he knew that wasn’t what Mulan would do.

Hugging his mother’s familiar, he gathered all the courage he had left and tried to decide where he would sit. There wasn’t any empty table, so sitting alone wouldn’t be an option. But all the children were already talking, and he didn’t want to intrude. That was rude. Though… there was a table where the kids weren’t talking yet. At the table were two boys that looked pretty similar (what did Mom called them? Twins?), they had the same carrot-like hair, same gray eyes, and even same glasses. The only difference he noticed were their clothes, while one wore gray overalls and a baby blue t-shirt, the other wore gray shorts and a Star Wars t-shirt.

But why weren’t they talking?

Well, it didn’t matter. They looked friendly.

“Uhh… hi” he said, waving his hand at them “Can I sit here?”

“Of course! Hi!” said the kid with the overalls while he bounced in his seat.

“Aha! You lost!” his brother said, pointing a finger at him with a triumphant smile “You didn’t even last three minutes”

“Oh, well. Add another tally mark, then” he shrugged, before turning to look at Virgil where he was seated two chairs away “Hi! I’m Patton!”

“Hi…” he said, looking at the other twin as he drew a tally mark on the left side of a notebook page, where the right side was totally empty as opposed to the left side “Uhh… what are you counting there?”

“Our ‘the first to speak loses’ games. These are the times I’ve won” he proudly pointed to the left side of the page “These are the _zero_ times Patton has won” he pointed to the other side and smiled fondly at his brother “But you are doing good, Pat”

“Thank you, Lo!” laughed Patton as he practically threw himself at his twin “This is my brother, Logan!” he told Virgil “We’re the Picani brothers!”

Just as he was about to say something, another voice beat him to it.

“Nice to meet you”

While Patton screamed and Virgil shrieked, Logan just looked at the newcomer with confusion.

“When did you get here?”

“I don’t know. Who cares”

“Who are you?” asked Logan, even more confused. How could him not know? What a weird kid.

“Declan. Declan Classy Smith” he said, and now that Virgil had calmed down he recognized him as the kid with the Bugs Bunny backpack.

“Did your parents really name you Classy?” said Patton with curiosity. What a cool name!

“Yes. It is right there in my birth certificate”

“I don’t believe you” frowned Logan. It didn’t make sense to name a kid like that.

“Seriously, you can look it up for proof” he said, with the same tone his brother would say ‘I shit you not’.

A cough interrupted whatever argument they were going to have. “Can I sit here?” asked the boy that minutes ago was crying for their mom.

“I vote in favor” nodded Patton as he raised his hand. The others (except his twin) looked at him in confusion “Democracy” he said, as if that explained everything. Though, apparently for the kids it did, because they all raised their hand and nodded “All in favor?” they nodded again “Well, then, welcome to the table! I’m Patton, he’s Logan” he pointed with his thumb “he’s Declan and he’s… uh… I dunno”

“I’m Virgil” he said, looking at the new kid sit in front of him at the round table “And you are?”

“Roman García” the kid mumbled, his eyes downcast and his hands playing with the Ninja Turtles bracelet he was wearing. It reminded Virgil of himself that same morning, so of course he had the perfect solution for that.

“Roman” with the most serious voice he had, he extended his hand on the table as close to Roman as he could “Just ask yourself… what would Mulan do?”

Roman gasped. It was true.

With renewed spirits, Roman smiled and kept chatting with the boys, all of them making theories about what they were supposed to do there.

“Maybe we’ll learn to do taxes” suggested Logan.

“I hope not. Dad almost threw the computer through the window the last time he did them” frowned Roman, the thought of having to do something that put Dad like that made him want to run to Mom’s work and never come back.

“Our Dad cried” the twins said at the same time.

Before the kids even tried to formulate a plan the get the heckity heck out of there, the teacher walked back to the front of the classroom and gave them the instructions to begin the activity. Then, he went table after table proving them with paper and little bowls full of crayons for them to draw their family as he instructed.

“Remember kids, you have total freedom over your drawing, and you can talk with your companions about your family while you do it!”

“And what if we have the same family?” asked Logan “Should we do it together?”

“Well… no” Thomas tensed, worried about how the twins would react to his answer. Thankfully, they just nodded and began to work. Oh thank God. He didn’t know what he would have do if they cried or threw a tantrum.

He would’ve probably just let them do it together.

“My mom is the most beautiful woman in the world” said Roman as he drew (or attempted to) sparkles around the stick figure that was his mother.

“That’s not true” Virgil paused his drawing to look at him “Ma is. Mom said so and she never lies”

“All women are queens” hissed Declan, unaware of where that phrase came from and just wanting to stop the fight so he could reach for another crayon from the bowl. It worked, but they still looked at each other as if waiting for one comment to fight again.

“Hey Lo, what color looks more like Dad’s hair?” holding two crayons with different shades of pink to his twin, Patton sheepishly looked at him “I can’t decide”

“This one” Logan showed him the crayon he was using “Here, you can have it. I don’t need it anymore” he gave him the crayon and looked for another one in the bowl that looked like Papa’s hair.

“Your dad has pink hair?” Virgil gasped incredulously “No way!”

“Yep” smiled Patton, before turning to help Logan decide on a color.

“My brother Kai has blue hair” said Roman “Dad doesn’t like it though. I don’t understand”

“That’s dumb. It’s just hair” frowned Virgil. He didn’t understand either.

“Adults are weird” affirmed Declan, not looking up from his paper. He needed concentration to draw his brother’s glasses.

“That’s true” mumbled Logan. Finally spotting the perfect crayon, he grabbed it and began to color Papa´s hair, happy and proud to look how similar the drawing was to his family.

After a while of drawing, Declan put down his crayon and tapped twice with it to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys, how about we create a special salute for our group?”

Looking around the classroom, pleased to see everybody working and having a good time, Thomas sighed in relief. His first day as a Kindergarten teacher was going great!

Or at least it was, until he noticed a table with five boys flipping double-birds.

“kids _NO!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope you like it!  
> Honestly, I almost had to slap myself because I saw the opportunity to make it angsty but no! Not here. Yet, at least.   
> A few parts of this were inspired by my own first day of kindergarten, like watching a boy cry and meeting a kid with a Bugs Bunny backpack. And of course, the not knowing why was I there.   
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
